Calls against loneliness
by Daizel Vanister
Summary: Max's leaving for college and with everything that's sure to happen to him it's a good thing he has the support and solace of his girlfriend, even when she's not directly by his side.
1. Big news

**Big News**

_Rrrrrring Rrrrrring…_

"Hello?"

"I'm I talking with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Max! How are you baby?"

"Better now that I hear your voice"

"Oh you…_giggle*_ I've missed you so much"

"I miss you too babe"

"Thanks for calling"

"C'mon, I would never miss the only time I have to talk to my girlfriend"

"You're so sweet!"

"Ahyuck… _cough*_"

"And how could I forget your lovely laugh"

"Yeah…right"

"I miss it too"

"And I miss the way you always play with your hair; which probably you're doing right now"

"H-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess…_chuckle*_"

"_giggle*_"

"So, what news brings the old continent?"

"Well, actually not much since we last talk"

"How's Stacey doing?"

"She's great, you know, impatient"

"I can imagine"

"We're having all these introductory courses…"

"So the scholar year is about to start huh?"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I didn't say it in any special way, did I?"

"What are you up to Max?"

"I got awesome news babe!"

"No wonder why you're such in a good mood"

"We're leaving for college!"

"You are?!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it's finally going to happen!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks babe. It's exiting!"

"How are PJ and Bobby holding up?"

"Well Bobby, he…gets excited pretty much for everything"

"Yeah, I know"

"Peej on the other hand…"

"What about him?"

"Well you know how his dad is"

"The "non-stop growling enormous beast"? Yeah I know him…"

"Kinda reminds me of "someone" else I know"

"You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"W-well you know…about the growling part…he's not a man of many words"

"My daddy is not like that!"

"He did nothing but snarled and gave me that evil look every time he saw me"

"I can't believe your comparing my dad with Pete!"

"You've got to admit that…"

"MAX!"

"Ok, you're right; I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"That's not very nice. Besides he has change so much from the first times"

"He has indeed. (Now he just snarls)"

"What was that?"

"Nothin' _cough*_ so, so how's he doing anyway?"

"He had it difficult with the weather. But I think he's getting used to it"

"Glad to hear it. I really am; say "hi" from me to him"

"Thanks baby; that's gonna get him in the mood!"

"I bet…"

"So how's YOUR dad? Everything all right?"

"You know him. He's preparing this farewell party for us"

"That's so sweet! I sure miss him too"

"Yeah…"

"What is it? You don't sound too thrilled about it"

"I am, and I'm grateful for everything he does, it's just that…"

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that…he's treating me like if I was eight years old…AGAIN"

"It's just his way to show how much he loves you"

"I already know. And I love him back but…_sigh*_"

"You know he doesn't mean to upset you"

"I know, I know. But for now, maybe I just need some "Goo-free" time"

"Well I guess you'll find out soon enough"

"Yeah, I guess…thanks for listening to me"

"Whenever you want baby"

- Maxie, lunch is almost ready, c'mon down!

"_sigh*_"

"_giggle*_"

"I better go and make sure he doesn't burn anything this time"

"Say "hi" to him from me"

"Sure thing, I'll call you next week babe"

"I'll be waiting"

"I love you"

"I love you…"


	2. Departure

Departure

_Rrrrrring Rrrrrring…_

"Hello?"

"Hi! Um…R-Roxanne?"

"Max Goof"

"Stacey?" He questioned with half smile in his face.

"What a surprise!"

"Y-yeah, it is"

"You called later than usual. Anything out of place?" Stacey questioned while pushing her glasses up.

"I know; no, no, no, everything's fine, we just finished our "Good luck at college" party and…"

"Oh right! Roxanne told me something about it. Congratulations Max!"

"Thanks, I can't wait to leave!" Max´s smile got even bigger.

"So I've heard. Now I imagine that you must be eager to talk to your girlfriend about the subject"

"_chuckle* _I am, indeed"

"But I'm afraid she's currently brushing her teeth" Stacey stated as she looked at her roommate through the bathroom door.

"Oh, well that's ok. I'll wait for her"

"Good, I'm sure it won't be long now"

"Right, so…how's it going Stacey, anything good happened today?"

"We-ll now that you mention it…"

"Uh-oh…" Max's eyes widened.

"Today was a great day. We attend to the campus and we started familiarizing with the courses between classes. And I think I've got them all right. In fact I think I manage to create the most efficient route for us to get on time on every class…"

"R-really? That's…"

"I was even able to save some free time. Which is perfect for us to have breakfast. Or lunch. Depends on the day…" Stacey continued and held the phone between her cheek and her elbow as she described with both hands in the air though no one was watching her.

"Y-yeah, well…"

"But I think we'll mostly employ that time to study. You know, this isn't high school anymore. We need to work hard from now on…"

"(Haven't you always have?)" Max whispered as he passed his hand over the back of his neck.

"Gosh! I just can't wait for college to start!"

"Well we share the feeling about that…"

"Oh, looks like Roxanne just finished brushing her teeth. I'll get you to her…" Stacey turned her head when her redheaded friend opened the bathroom door.

"YES, thank you!" Max made a little jump.

"_chortle*_ It was nice talking to you. I wish you the best of lucks!"

"Thanks Stacey, same to you"

-Now don't take too long. Tomorrow we have to get up earlier – Stacey passed the phone to her best friend as she gave to her that familiar complicity look.

- Yeah I know, don't worry – Roxanne said trying to ignore her friend's sign.

"Hello?"

"Max? Hello baby! How are you?"

"Hi babe, I'm good; sorry for calling so late"

"That's ok, don't worry about it. I figured you might be celebrating"

"Yeah, but that's not excuse to not call my girlfriend is it?"

"It's good to see that isn't the case_ giggle*_" Roxanne started to play with her hair.

"_chuckle*_"

"Besides it seems that you even got time to have a little chitchat with Stacey"

"Like only she knows how to do so"

"_giggle*_ So how was the party?" Roxanne sat in her bed and crossed her legs.

"Actually it wasn't that much of a party; we have a barbecue at Peej's" Max walked around his room.

"Hm, sounds tasty, I remember when we used to go for a snack after classes"

"Me too, but don't worry, once you came back that'll be the first thing we're gonna do!"

"The first?" Roxanne lowered her tone.

"We-ll not necessarily…" Max stopped and followed his girlfriend behavior.

"_giggle*_ Oh you…"

"I wish you had been here"

"So do I, however I imagine you would have been practicing with the guys instead of paying me attention"

"Oh c'mon, I wouldn't do that, not if you were here (we did practice though)" Max passed his hand over his hair.

"I heard that" Roxanne grimaced.

"S-sorry babe. I know I've been moony over the college and the games and stuff but you know why it's so important…?"

"Because it's the best way for you freshman to get a boost straight to the heap of the college live"

"R-right… darn it, do I really sound like that?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh boy…"

"You know, there is something good about the college games"

"W-what's that…?" Max asked uncertainly.

"That I'll get to see my handsome boyfriend in T.V. (again) when he wins them" Roxanne bitted gently her lip.

"You're the best babe!" He smiled exuberantly.

"I know, I know…" She followed the game.

"_chuckle*_ Ahyuck…"

"_giggle*_"

"cough* Right…"

"So are you ready for your big day tomorrow?"

"You got that right!"

"What about your dad?"

"I think he hasn't get used to the idea"

"Why you say so?" Roxanne lifted her feet and putted them over the bed.

"He gave us the 'horseshoe lecture' right before we ate." Max expressed without excitement.

"Oh…He´s going to miss you so much"

"Not as much as I'm already missing you"

"_giggle*_ Or as much as _I_ miss you…"

"_chucle*_"

- Roxa-nne…- Stacey called while pointing at the clock in the wall.

"Right! Baby I have to go"

"I'm sorry we couldn't talk much and the few that we did was all about me…"

"It's alright…"

"No it's not. I'll call you as soon as I got settled on the campus. I want to hear how have YOU been?"

"Thanks baby…" Roxanne hugged her legs tightly.

"No need to, it's my job as 'handsome boyfriend'…"

"_giggle*_ Silly…Have the greatest day"

"Thanks babe, sweet dreams"

"I love you"

"I love you…"


End file.
